Field
The present application relates to the field of spinal treatment devices, systems and methods, and more specifically, to intervertebral spinal implants and methods of using the same.
Background
Current intervertebral devices are designed using three major principles: the anatomical limitations of the surgical approach, optimization of bone graft volume to promote bone fusion, and optimization of the device contact with vertebral end plates to resist subsidence. Many current devices are generally static in that they cannot change shape or volume. Thus, many current devices are limited by anatomy and technique and consequently may not provide optimal bone graft volume or surface contact.
Other current intervertebral devices can change their shape and volume; however, these devices lack rigid components. As a result of this, while these devices are able to change their shape and/or volume, these devices do not provide for stable contact with vertebral end plates. Accordingly, there is a need for intervertebral devices which can change their shape and volume while providing stable contact with vertebral end plates.